spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocoberry
Chocoberry is a chocolate covered strawberry. She is one of the members of the Candy and Fish People with the most appearances in the series. Famous Quotes * "My arm!" * "My eyes!" * "DEUUEAUGH!!!" Trivia * During the 1st season of Livin' in Atlantis, the explosion from the autonomic bomb (that destroyed Bikini Bottom beyond repair) also put Fred in the hospital. * For this duration his Catchphrase, "MY LEG" was carried over by Duke Toro. * Fred is a main character in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show in which he is the test dummy which gives him several opportunities to use his famous phrase, "My leg!" * He is the co-founder of Fred Rechid Productions, Inc. He even appears in the logo. * He also appeared in the first movie with his famous phrase "MY EYES!!" * He speaks 32 other languages. * He is portrayed as being brownish green. * He is Squidward's friend. * He's the star of My Leg!: The Series. Family * Fred - Boyfriend/Husband * Archie - Son * Mr. Cupcake - Ex-Husband * Monroe and Tommy - Ex-Stepsons * Debbie and Lillie - Ex-Stepdaughters * Strawberry Creme's mother - Mother * Chocoberry and Chet's father - Father * Chet and Buddy the fish - Younger Brothers * Strawberry Ice Cream - Aunt * Brown Strawberry Creme - Aunt * Pumpkin Chocoberry Corgiyaki - Pet * Victoria the Snail - Pet * Ted - Father-in-law * Fran - Mother-in-law * Ned - Brother-in-law * Debra - Sister-in-law * Fred's grandma - Grandmother-in-law * Fred's great great grandma - Great Great Grandmother-in-law * Gumdrop Lass 1, Gumdrop Lass 2, Lollipop Girl and Chocolate Banana Girl - Friends Appearances in fan series * Livin' in Atlantis (see above) * Squid Vs. Squid (background) * Family Sponge (almost every episode) * Spy Buddies (appears in 28 episodes) * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show (Every episode) * Fred And The Gang (appeared in every episode with the Bikini Bottomites) * Nat Peterson Adventures! (Appears married to Sadie) * Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Seen in backgrounds and used in jokes rarely) * In SpongeResort, he is friends with Squidward. * The Fred Show - main character * Making the Plan * My Leg! (main character) * The Amazing World of Squidward (Who Shot Squidward Jr.?, SQUIDWARD'S LEGS!) * Mr. Beans (I WANT TO SLEEP!) * The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (New Cash Register) Gallery Chocoberry_and_Fred.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_bandaged.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_kissing.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_licks.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_honey.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_pie.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gets_stung_by_jellyfish.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gets_stung_by_jellyfish_2.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_until_face_is_swollen.jpg Eliza_and_Norton_Chocoberry_and_Fred.jpg|Eliza, Norton, Chocoberry and Fred Chocoberry_and_Fred_as_Battle_or_Queen_and_King.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_sleeping.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_at_Boyfriend-Girlfriend.jpg Chocoberry he fell in boyfriend with a Fred.png Chocoberry and Fred naked running.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Timmy_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Buddy_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gasping.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_confusing.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_sleeping.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parents-Son_Theaters_compete.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_sick.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_my_head.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gasping.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_confusing.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_sleeping.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parents-Son_Theaters_compete.png Chocoberry and Archie at Mother-Son Theaters compete.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_look_Secret_Patty.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_cheering.png Chocofred.jpg Chocoberry and Archie at Mother-Son.jpg Chocoberry and Unnamed son at Mother-Son.jpg Chocoberry at Bubbletown.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Reds Category:Browns Category:Greens Category:Rechids Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mothers Category:Stepmothers Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Ex-Wifes Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends Category:Wifes Category:Daughters-in-law Category:Sisters-in-law Category:Siblings Category:Berry Family Category:Musicians Category:Nurses Category:Sexual characters Category:Movie characters Category:Parents Category:Granddaughters-in-law Category:Great Great Granddughters-in-law Category:Background Characters